In many cases, hearing aid device wearers want use of the hearing aid devices to be as inconspicuous as possible. This has led to the development of very small hearing aid devices which can barely be seen by the respective user on and/or in the ear during wear. A frequently used, so-called open supply, in which the auditory canal of a supplied ear of the user is not closed by the hearing aid device, also contributes to the supply of a user with a hearing aid device still frequently barely being consciously perceived by the user. However, this has already repeatedly resulted in users losing their hearing aid devices during wear completely without realizing.
Mechanical means are known, by means of which hearing aid devices can be fastened to the ear, clothing, spectacles etc. of the respective user so that the hearing aid devices are secured if they unintentionally detach from the ear. Holders are also known, which effect an additional fastening on the ear using magnets and as a result prevent the loss of the relevant hearing aid device.
Mechanical fastening means are disadvantageous in that they frequently fail to bring about the desired effect (e.g. magnetic holders) or are cumbersome to manage (e.g. spectacle fasteners).
DE 103 04 648 B3 discloses a hearing aid device system comprising a first and a second hearing aid device as well as a remote controller, with a radio link being realized for wireless signal transmission between the three devices.
The patent application U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,783 discloses a hearing aid device system comprising a hearing aid device which can be worn in the left and in the right ear respectively and a processor unit which can be worn on the body. With the known hearing aid device system, the retrieval of a lost hearing aid device is facilitated such that the processor unit which can be worn on the body emits a signal which can be detected by the user, if during operation in a search mode said signal enters into the reception range of a lost hearing aid device.